


Irresistible

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Hate fucking, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Ariana visits Ydris again. Ariana belongs to inappropriatestarstable.





	Irresistible

Ariana really didn't want to be here. And this wasn't the same knee-shaking nerves that she felt whenever she didn't want to be in Dundull, either. Instead, it was more a case of her mind, her heart, rebelling against her body's wishes. Ariana really, really didn't want to be here. But she had to come here. Had to visit this magician and, well... scratch another itch.

"If you don't want to be here," Lion began as Ariana stopped him on the Moorland side of the bridge crossing the Silversong River.

"No," said Ariana. "He's in my head, that's all, the weird fucker. Isn't he already getting enough from all of his other admirers? He could at least call me for a fuck like everyone else."

"Well, you could at least bring someone else when you're going for one of your booty calls," said Lion, tossing his head. "Why does it always have to be me?"

"Because you get it," said Ariana. And, just secretly, it was amusing to see Lion make his escape from the Highland faster than he'd ever run before.

"I absolutely do not," said Lion. Ariana shrugged.

"Keep telling yourself that," said Ariana, nudging his sides to get him to continue on.

As she reached the Highland, Ariana remembered a time when it had been closed off to her, covered with a pink forcefield that didn't even appear until she rode close to it. But it was long gone now. In her mind, she could feel the strong concentration of magic up here, making her skin tingle. But she knew that it was only in her mind, of course. Though, she'd heard that Jorvik Wild Horses did show their true colours here...

Ignoring the thoughts, Ariana continued onto the Highland, dismounting Lion once she'd reached the wagon. She could see warm light glowing through the windows, so she knew that Ydris was in there. She also couldn't see any other horses, so she knew that nobody else was here. Perfect, now she had nothing stopping her from scratching this particular itch. Especially as Lion cantered away, already pinning his ears as though to shut out any noise. Ariana rolled her eyes. Idiot.

The door to the wagon suddenly opened, spilling light out onto the grass. Ariana saw his tall shadow before she saw him, too busy looking at the ground so that she wouldn't look up at him and be consumed by those confusing feelings of want again.

"The lionheart returns," Ydris purred, stepping out of his wagon and onto the grass. "Again." Ariana glared at him.

"Would you have anything to do with my late-night fantasies this time?" asked Ariana. Ydris widened his eyes.

"Whyever would I do that, lionheart?" asked Ydris, placing his hands over his chest in mock hurt. Of course it was only mock, Ydris could never truly be hurt because he never felt anything. The dick. Part of Ariana envied him, that would make her current predicament so much easier.

"I don't know, you tell me," said Ariana, folding her arms over her chest. "Maybe I was on your mind so you called me here, I wouldn't put it past you. But again, I have a phone. And a number."

"Yes, 1-231-WHORVIK, I saw that gossip magazine," said Ydris with a roll of his eyes. Ariana flashed a grin at him, showing her teeth.

"Did any of the advice interest you?" Ariana teased.

"It would have, had I been a young virgin," said Ydris. "But alas, as you are no doubt aware, I am well experienced. As are you."

"I didn't come here to share tips," said Ariana, taking a step towards him. "I came here because I can't get you off my mind and it's driving me crazy." Ydris grinned at her.

"I am so glad that I have had such an effect on you," said Ydris, and Ariana wondered, for a moment, if he could smell her arousal. But that was stupid, he could probably just see it in her eyes and her flushed cheeks and the way that she couldn't fucking stand still.

"So are you going to let me in or are you going to fuck me out here in the open?" asked Ariana, gesturing to the empty highland that they stood on.

"Our performance will be for our eyes only," said Ydris, his eyes growing dark as he grabbed Ariana and pulled her into his wagon, shutting the door behind her.

"Good," said Ariana, already pulling off her black rock t-shirt and starting to work on her bra. Ydris watched her with fascination until Ariana dropped her bra and grabbed his pants, pulling him closer by the waistband.

"Eager," Ydris purred, already pulling his gloves off and stroking his hands over her body.

"I just need to get this out of my fucking system," said Ariana. "Try not to get too big of a head about it." Though she had to admit that Ydris' touch was quite gentle, but no, she couldn't think about that. She shouldn't be enjoying this, she never enjoyed this, but there was just something about Ydris that made her feel this way. Ariana needed to kill it with the only weapon she had.

"Ah, but perhaps my love is like a drug," said Ydris, murmuring the words onto her neck so that Ariana arched her back.

"Well, you're Pandorian, so I wouldn't be surprised," said Ariana, pushing him away and going for his pants again. At last, she managed to pull his cock out, beginning to stroke it.

"We have barely stepped inside and you have already begun," said Ydris, his eyes gleaming with mirth. Ariana wanted to punch him, the arrogant ass.

"Yep," said Ariana. "The sooner I can get this over with, the sooner I can go back to Jarlaheim and hopefully get a decent night's sleep."

"But where is the spectacle in that?" asked Ydris, pulling Ariana's hand away from his cock. Ariana scowled at him. Guys usually never let her take her hands away from their junk, they certainly didn't initiate it. But of course, she guessed, Ydris had to be different.

"There doesn't need to be a spectacle," said Ariana. "I just wanna fuck you and go home to bed."

"Lionheart, you wound me," said Ydris. "To deprive me of such fun, such spectacle!"

"Oh, I can make it a spectacle," said Ariana. "Watch me." Ydris raised his hand, eyes twinkling, and suddenly, they were in his bedroom. It looked the same as last time, Pandorian pink coverings on the bed and Pandorian purple carpet beneath their feet. For any other guy, it would be horribly feminine, but for Ydris, it was oddly fitting. Of course a Pandorian would feel most at home in a pink and purple bedroom.

"Go ahead, lionheart," said Ydris, his eyes gleaming with dark promises. "Show me how you can make a spectacle."

Ariana made quick work of Ydris' clothes, removing first the boots and then the pants and jacket and undershirt. She removed her own jeans as well while she was at it, leaving on only her cowboy hat. It was her signature, after all. And she intended to ride this until it was out of her system.

"Wrap it up," said Ariana, reaching down to Ydris' cock and giving it another squeeze. "I could bareback but I'd rather not catch any diseases."

"Are you implying that I am unclean?" asked Ydris.

"Nope, just calling you what you are," said Ariana. "A manwhore." Ydris flinched, his eyes blazing as his lips curled in a snarl.

"I am not the manwhore, you are the only whore in this room," said Ydris, taking a step towards her.

"At least I admit it," said Ariana. "Unlike you." She took a step towards him in turn, her eyes still blazing with fire. They met in the middle, Ydris materialising a condom to slide on before he picked Ariana up roughly and slammed her down onto the bed. He hovered over her while Ariana glared up at him, waiting for the right moment to make her move. She pounced when Ydris thrust inside of her, grabbing him and rolling him over so that she was in her rightful place on top. It felt so good, sending a thrill of pleasure through her. This was exactly what she'd wanted, to be looking down at him while she rode him, seeing the pleasure spread across his face. He rolled his hips up, catching her by surprise and making her moan.

"So you do enjoy my body, lionheart," said Ydris, grinning up at her. "I knew it."

"Don't flatter yourself," said Ariana, rolling her hips forward to make both of them moan again. "I'm only using you."

"Yes," said Ydris, the word turning into a moan. "But you are using me when you could have used any man in Jorvik, or your own toys. I could perhaps supply you with some."

"Thanks but I'll pass," said Ariana. "Don't know what weird spells you'll put on them. One could turn into a tentacle for all I know."

Ydris thrust up into her hard, making Ariana moan at the pleasant sensations. She'd been riding him so that he was positioned in the right place, of course, but to have him actively slamming into it was something completely wonderful. Ariana held onto him, digging her fingernails into his chest, even as part of her wanted to move so that it wouldn't feel so damn good and she wouldn't want it so damn much. But on the other hand, maybe this would mean that it would be over soon so she could just go home and try to put this night behind her.

And then Ydris grabbed her hips and flipped them, leaving Ariana on her back beneath him. She groaned in frustration, throwing her head back.

"You absolute asshole," said Ariana. Ydris grinned down at her, thrusting in slowly.

"I just want to make you become completely undone, lionheart," said Ydris. His hand came down to tease her clit even while his body held her to the bed. Ariana moaned, hating that she was enjoying this so damn much.

"And I want to cum already," said Ariana, moving her hips to try to get Ydris back in the right spot. But he didn't, instead moving his hips every time she thought she'd found a better position.

"Too bad," said Ydris, leaning down over her with gleaming eyes. "I have waited far too long to let this opportunity slip up."

Ydris began fucking her just a little faster, though, but not in the right spot anymore. Close, but not enough. It was driving Ariana crazy.

"Fuck," Ariana moaned, the mounting pressure beginning to hurt. Seeing her chance when Ydris leaned down close to her to make his thrusts slow again, Ariana surged up and sank her teeth into his shoulder, leaving scratches down his back. Surprisingly, Ydris moaned, giving a shudder of pleasure.

"Yes, fight back, lionheart," said Ydris. "Show me why I gave you this nickname." Her eyes blazing, Ariana flipped them again, repositioning herself on Ydris so that she could ride him to her orgasm. When it hit, she moaned loudly, her back arching as she moved her hips and clenched around Ydris. Ydris moaned, thrusting up into her until he could take back control again. And then, he tried to bury her into the mattress, fucking her hard and fast and making her already-tender pussy almost sore from the pleasure.

Once she had control of herself again, though, Ariana latched onto Ydris with her teeth and fingernails again. Now that she knew what he really liked, she could use that to her advantage. Maybe he just liked the pain, maybe he liked her fighting back, the creep. But Ariana was willing to take whatever weapons she could get in this fight. Ydris already didn't play fair, it was far past time for her to level the playing field.

"Maybe you did like the 'tip' about using teeth," said Ariana after one such bite almost had Ydris' knees buckling. She showed him her teeth.

"Perhaps," said Ydris as he continued to slam into her. She could feel him getting closer, his muscles were getting tenser.

"Maybe I'll bring along my BDSM kit next time," said Ariana. At this point, she knew that it was mostly Ydris trying to get off. This was just another guy now. Maybe she should get her phone or something, see if anyone had posted anything interesting online.

"Aha, so you admit that there may be a next time," said Ydris. Ariana shrugged.

"Girl's got needs," said Ariana. Ydris scowled and Ariana smirked. Of course he'd be annoyed by that, that was exactly why she'd said it.

"Then perhaps I will get into your head," said Ydris. Ariana frowned at him even as he finished up, thrusting into her a few more times before pulling out.

"You are a weirdo," said Ariana as she got up, looking for her clothes. Well, she knew that her top and bra would be in the hallway near the front door...

"And yet, you came to me to satisfy your cravings," said Ydris.

"You were available," said Ariana, telling herself that as much as she was telling Ydris.

"Do keep telling yourself that, lionheart," said Ydris. "It is a most pleasant untruth."

"But, y'know, if you call to make an appointment like a regular person... I might make room for you," said Ariana with a shrug. He was pretty damn good in bed, much as she hated to admit it. And he did look nice, which was more than what a lot of other guys in Jorvik could say.

"Until we next meet, lionheart," said Ydris, handing her one of her boots. Ariana pulled it on, annoyed. She didn't bother saying anything to him as she left, just wanting to go home, shower, and sleep. Seeing the marks on Ydris' skin from her teeth and fingernails did feel pretty good, though, she had to admit.


End file.
